


Confused Changes

by electricgurl (ameliakate)



Category: Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: Angel Soulbonds, Confessions, Crossover, Dean Has a Sexuality Crisis, Dean Winchester and Feelings, Dean and Gender, Dean and Sexuality, Emotional Dean, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings, Female Dean Winchester, Gen, Gender Identity, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderswap, Good Big Brother Dean, Good Brother Sam Winchester, Government Agencies, Handprint, Hurt Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Relationships, Little Brother Sam, M/M, Magical Artifacts, Marks, No Sex, No Smut, One Shot, Other, Protective Castiel, Sam Takes Care Of Dean, Sexuality, Smart Dean Winchester, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Spells & Enchantments, Strangers, True Love, changed dean, girl!Dean, love without sex, personal thoughts and feelings, thoughts on a relationship, warehouse 13/Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:41:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ameliakate/pseuds/electricgurl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean touches a warehouse artifact and finds himself in the body of a female. What his female body would be like, he doesn't react in a pleasant fashion. He freaks the fuck out. Please read tags and Authors Note!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confused Changes

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Supernatural or Warehouse 13 this is for my and others entertainment only and I am making no money from this.
> 
> A/N: Have a few things to let you know about before you start reading.
> 
> This started as a random idea I thought of, figured I could have a lot of fun with the two fandoms and my fave ships, then I started writing it and I got all sidetracked and distracted with other things that have been bothering be about the fandom and certain pairings. This wasn't meant to be a big "this is where I stand on the issues" but somehow that is what it turned into so I promise the next story will be short, sweet and fun :D
> 
> Also Myka and Pete will not realize that its Sam and Dean because well Dean is a chick, they are supposed to be dead. Sam has grown up and out so looks slightly different and Cas doesn't fit the profile. Working with a character with photo-graphic memory sucks! LOL
> 
> Genderbending messed with my pro-nouns I might have slipped now and then so I wanted to set the tone. Dean is still male, and feels male hence the pro-noun of he/him/etc… even when he is in a female body. Gender is a touchy topic so heads up that this story deals with a number of issues. I am not of the culture I am writing about, but I have talked to a number of my friends about the life they lead. If I write something that offends you please reach out to me and I would like to learn more. I have also researched some, however I did not want to spend the weeks I could learning about this to write a short seven thousandish word story.
> 
> I wanted to hear what people think so this isn't beta'd at the moment I will probably update with one that is in a week or so. All mistakes are my own along. Please read the tags listed above and if they cause worry then don't read please. I do hope if you read this you enjoy and would love to hear what you have to say.
> 
> On to the story!

 

* * *

Dean's story was this was all Sammy's fault- and he was going to be sticking with this fact. Really it was Sams grand plan to take a day off, they need to rest. He had whined and moaned until Dean finally just said yes to shut him the fuck up. Which left to to sight-see in the no-name backwater town they found their last hunt wrapping up in. Cas had even stuck around as he didn't have anywhere urgent to be that moment.

It also felt like family and friends outing, Sam dragged them around the town all day making sure that he picked something that would interest all of them at least every other visit so when it was Dean's turn again they found themselves in a sports hall of fame mock up. Cas had wondered off to wherever and Dean had made his way into what seemed to be a new exhibit. The theme seemed to be baseball overall and he made his way around the small room. Nothing really drew him in until he was in the back of the room, an entire wall had been dedicated to one Jenny Allard, an All-American softball player from the 80s and 90s.

Dean found himself being drawn in towards the items, now he had worked and lived around magic since he was a child so he knew what compulsion from magic felt like. He knew it wasn't all him that reached out and touched the softball that appeared to be signed by an entire team and dated 1997. He did so all the same, he felt the stitching on the ball and the ink that raised in certain locations then he felt and saw nothing.

WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL/ WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL

"You have a ping," Artie announced as he walked into the breakfast area of the B&B.

"Where do we get to go today, oh masterful one?" Claudia the red-head tech expert asked sipping on her drink.

"I am hoping for a tropical retreat," Pete stated with food falling out of his now open mouth.

"Chew, swallow, then speak." Myka reminded him from behind her newspaper.

"Shut-up," Artie chimed and their morning routine was mostly completed it was finally finished when their final member joined them from the kitchen, Leena smiled at them all and handed Artie his breakfast as he claimed his seat.

"Good morning Artie," her soft voice putting the normally stressed man at ease and he smiled for the first time since walking into the room.

"Good morning, now back to work. You have a ping in-" he pauses and digs the folder out of his briefcase and opens it to read the location to the group, "-nothing horrible has happened but it was a rather large ping so I'd like for us to go and check it out."

He finished as he handed the file to Pete and Myka and started on his breakfast. They discussed the case for a few moments before they parted ways to get ready for their day. Two of them packing for a trip, and more life threatening fun times.

WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL/ WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL

Sam looked at his watch, they had all agreed to meet at front of the building at the top of the hour, it was already twenty after and Sam wanted to move on. He had been surprised when Dean had finally agreed to stay and then tried to compress about a year of events into a twenty-four hour period. He couldn't really be too upset, Dean had seemed really interested in the hall or museum or whatever it was so he had waited a little longer, Cas had made it back already, now at thirty minutes he was starting to get worried. The two friends set out to find Dean, scanning the rooms as they walked by. It was deep in the back when they found something of concern.

Sam rushed into the room, a small petite form was facing away, short dark blond hair stick everywhere and the body was wrapped in jeans and a leather jacket, boots on the small body. The clothes were really similar to what Dean had been wearing today other than the fact that they would never fit him. He moved over and carefully reached forward to take a pulse from the female. She was pale, but that could just be her completion and had freckles covering her face and really any part of her body that wasn't covered in clothing. Her lips were full and reminded Sam again of Dean along with the cheekbones. Her eyes were closed and breathing normal but Sam also noted that her eyes were large and round, he had a flash to the anime that one of the first year roommates had always carried around with him.

"Cas, we should get her some help," there was no reply which made Sam look up from the hurt woman, watching the Angel for a moment. His eyes were trained to the woman that Sam had now rolled over onto her back. Neither man looked too closely, knowing that she was rather attractive but not in shape to be ogled. "Sam, I believe that is your brother," his head cocking to the side. Sam blinked and looked between Cas and the sleeping female then back.

"Cas, this is a woman." Sam started softly as Cas heard Dean speak to child at first.

"His soul is present in this shape, but I do feel that something has been twisted. This was not fate or destiny, something else. Just as strong." The Angel started to walk around the room, not approaching the woman or Dean or whatever. Sam didn't want to think about it too much, but impossible was kinda their day job.

"How?" Sam asked wanting a reason, there was always a reason. With a reason you could fix it. He watched his brothers Angel come to a stop by the back of the room. Frowning, he checked the warm bodies pulse again. Satisfice at what he found he finally moved over to when Cas was frozen.

"I believe it was this item that has caused Dean's current-"a pause before Cas pushed on. "-problem, I would suggest bringing it with but not touching it."

"We can't just steal it," Sam protested, spinning when he heard a groan from behind them. Once again Sam had a flash of his brother but it was just so wrong.

"We can not leave it behind," Cas pushed and sighed waving his hand over the object and it vanished before Sam's eyes.

"Cas!" he protested and the Angel turned to look at him.

"It will be fine Sam, was I not correct in removing an evil item from the public?" Sam opened his mouth to protest but found he had no reply for that stated and just nodded.

"Fine, whatever-" he took a deep breath. "You were right Cas, I'm sorry."

"It is fine Sam, you are worried for your brother. We should gather him and go back to your hotel room. That was where I send the item."

"Yeah, well we have to wake-"Sam turned to look at what he had to trust was his brother. "Dean, we can't carry he-him out of the place."

"I shall transport us to the Impala and you can drive from there." Cas said moving finally towards the body that was slowly waking on its out. Moans coming from the large red lips and Cas motioned for Sam to join them. As soon as he did he felt a twist in his stomach and then they were in the impala. He held back the shiver, it just felt weird to be transported like that.

"Okay, so hotel," he stated reaching into his pocket and pulling out his key and started up the large muscle car, pulling out into traffic they started to head back to their temporary home and hopefully figure out just what was going on.

WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL/ WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL

Pete and Myka made their way out of the airport, their luggage gathered and car waiting they made their way out of the airport and headed into the city, they knew that whatever had happened had Artie worried but not about the public, no it seemed like whoever touched this had gotten a big whammy that they could only hope was controllable until they fixed the problem.

"So the location Artie gave is narrowed to a building, that might be a first," Pete stated as he flipped over the files as they moved down the streets. It wasn't overly crowded but it was a small town and it made things slower.

"A sports museum," Myka recalled as she stopped at a four way stop, she really did prefer the larger cities.

"Yeah, so who knows what crazy is now running around the streets causing trouble." Pete muttered as he closed the file and tossed it into the backseat. "Can we stop for something to eat first?"

"No, we are going to ask questions and get this wrapped up." She knew that Pete was normally the one to get the bad vibes or whatever but something in this town made the hair on the back of Myka's neck stand up and it wasn't a good feeling. "I don't think I like this town that much," she stated knowing her partner would push until she gave him more so she put her foot down on that.

They made decent time to the museum and found that most of their questions were stalled. It appeared that an item was stolen, it was the only thing that had been weird all day and no there were no leads. At least they had a clear to what they were looking for a baseball from a champion ship. They reached out to Artie with the new information with hopes they he would have an idea about just what they were dealing with and why someone would steal the ball.

WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL/ WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL

Deans entire body felt like shit, he knew what shit felt like, nothing was right. Everything was stretching and pulling. It felt like his skin was on wrong and wanted to show the world just how much he didn't fit in it. He had felt like that over the years for sure but this was more of a physical pain than a mental one. If possible his bones even hurt, like they had been compacted onto each other, he felt heavy and wrong.

Groaning he opened his eyes and took in the room around him, it was the hotel and he relaxed thinking back to what he last remembered. Then he paused that was a female, he didn't remember picking anyone up. He pushed himself up and everything swayed slightly, and not just his vision he looked down his chest and gasped. He couldn't help but gasping when he heard himself. His vision greying out when he failed to be able to breath.

He had fucking tits, and was gasping like a girl, and damnit-he cursed in his head when the emotions that pushed out of no where in waves shuddered over him. He fell to his knees and for the first time in almost thirty years let out a gasping cry, tears running down his face as his so smaller body shock. He heard the door open and slam and felt a pair of hands on him, dragging him off the floor and demanding to know what was wrong. He couldn't help himself, he couldn't control his emotions at the moment and only started to cry louder and burry his face in the chest he was presented with. He was so glad the person holding him knew what to do and arms wrapped around him and pulled him closer.

Brushing up and down his back as Dean started to take deeper breaths, soft mumbles and cries coming from his lips as his legs slowly turned into mush and he sunk deeper into the other person's hold.

"Dean," he heard his voice and turned slightly, not letting go of the body in front of him and was presented with his brother. His confusion must have shown on his face because Sam just smiled softly and nodded to the person holding you. "Cas, wanted to stay and make sure you were okay." Dean felt the blush rush up her face and cursed the body he was in for the lack of control it offered.

He still refused to leave the arms he found himself wrapped in but he did loosen his grip slightly and turn his face up to look at Cas's face. The Angel's eyes were locked onto Deans, a frown on his face.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked and Dean once more blushed and this time pushed away from his friend, rubbing his arms with is hands. He didn't want to linger on the fact that he missed the touch of his best friend, he always did and would. No matter what body, but this one-well Dean could understand why woman liked to be touched. The right person, the right feelings and your skin tingled. He shook his head and focused at the moment he found himself in.

"Dean?" Cas prompted and Dean focused in on the question, sure his body hurt and his emotions reminded him of the ocean when it was rolling with waves.

"I'll manage, I feel more-"

"Stable?" Cas offered when Dean couldn't come up with the right word and he nodded his head and smirked. The look not what he was going for since his female features softened most of his facial expressions.

"Yeah I guess- so what happen?" he asked feeling almost calm when Cas came to stand on his left side, Dean didn't even comment on the personal space and Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

"We were kinda hoping you knew," Sam said claiming a seat on the bed now that Dean wasn't screaming or crying. His brothers eyes were the same green as before just if possible wider and Sam would swear that you could see his mind working. He could tell is brother was scared even if he couldn't state that fact out loud. "We found you passed out and looking like-well you do now," Sam watched as his brother just blinked a few times then his eyes started to swell again. The hand on his arm stopped the tears, a shiver working over his brother body instead. A new gasp flew out of her-his-damnit his!- lips and Sam knew that was a gasp that was meant to be in private.

Cas drew his hand back but didn't move from his position as Dean shuddered and seemed to melt in the chair. "Oh, fuck that is so much better." Dean moaned and when she-he opened her- his –fuck Sam sucked at this- eyes to look at his brother he could see some of the worry had faded.

"What did you do?" Sam demanded turning his attention to Cas, worried about his brother knowing they had a connection but it was a little worrisome to watch how much Cas could actually control his brother.

"I helped to calm to female emotions your brother is attempting to deal with, the body has a requirement for them but his mind is not use to handling them. It is causing stress that is doubtfully harming him in the long run." Sam sighed softly, he knew that he shouldn't be snapping at the Angel, he was only trying to help Dean like Sam was. He opened his mouth to apoligze and Cas waved him off.

"Do not worry Sam, I understand you are concerned, I would be worried if you did not speak up." He finished and turned his attention back to Dean.

"In the room we found you in there was an item, do you remember anything before your change?" he asked keeping the words as simple as possible to not push the bond he had offered Dean. For his efforts to work the man must remain as calm as possible and Cas could only offer so much calm when he was worried for his charge. He could feel the bad energy that twisted around the item and now had started to sink into Dean's soul. It twisted and turned but didn't seem to want to cause damage, more of a change which is the only reason he had not tried to cleanse the oldest Winchester so far. He needed more details before he could do something so extreme with the soul that burned so bright.

"Well I was looking at softball stuff and-"Dean stopped and seemed to really think about what had happened. "It was weird, I didn't really want to touch it, but I just-I couldn't stop myself. It was almost like I didn't have any control over my own body." He stated and chuckled gesturing up and down, "now its even worse, I feel like I have to do something but I don't really know what it is." He finished wringing his hands in his lap as he stared at the wall behind Sam's head.

"Well, the ball you touched was some famous all star woman so I guess we start there." Sam said reaching for the laptop that was on the bedside table. Just as he cracked the lid open a knock came at the hotel door. All three of them were alert and pulling weapons as Sam made his way over to the door.

He waited until they were in position, Cas pulling Dean out of the way and heading into the bathroom, Dean protesting as the Angel finally finished with the argument pulled Dean up and over his shoulder disappearing into the bathroom. The only reason an all-out fight didn't start was the risk it presented to his brother. Sam couldn't wait to see the fall out of what Cas just did in a few hours. He moved so he could shoot through the door if needed and opened it to find himself face to face with two secret service badges.

"Agent Bering and Lattimer Secret Service, We have a few questions if you wouldn't mind." It was phrased like a question but Sam heard the statement.

"Umm, sure…I guess anything to help the president." Sam said adopting what he knew Dean called his college boy phase. "Let me get the door," Sam stated closing it again and slipping the gun out of sight before reopening the door for the agents.

"Is it just you Mr-" the female agent started and Sam felt a moment of worry sneak up and then he remembered what id's they were all carrying at the moment.

"Sam Freeman, and no I am sharing a room with my brother and his-" Sam stopped realizing that his brother was actually a woman at the moment and he couldn't be more happy when Dean pushed out of the bathroom saving his ass. Sam blinked for some reason Dean only had a towel wrapped around her new body and one twisted around her head.

"I don't give a fuck, you don't just toss people into a fucking tub becau-"Dean came to a stop as if taking the room in for the first time, a blush rising further when he fake noticed that there was an unknown male in the room. Turning and rushing back the way he came and Sam didn't have to fight to keep the shocked face up. The blush had been fake right until he took in the male agent Lattimer then it had been real, no matter what body his brother was in Sam knew that look and his worry for his brother started to grow.

"Dea-" Cas' voice started and a shut-up was hissed back. Then only whispers from the bathroom, the agents turned to look at Sam.

"And is girlfriend are here," he offered with a smile hearing a curse from the small attached room he smiled.

"How about we give you all a few mintues to get ready then we will meet to talk," the female agent offers and Sam smiles and nods, knowing this is the chance they need.

"The hotel offers a small café, we could be there in say ten minutes," Sam said after consulting his watch, Bering nodded at this and grabbed her partner who was still staring at the bathroom.

"Co'mon Pete," she said and tipped her head towards the front door. He nodded back to her and with one more look at the bathroom they slipped out of the room. As Sam closed and locked the door again he exhaled and shook his head. Dean and Cas joined him from the bathroom, Dean once more dressed completely and Sam blinked.

"What was that?" He demanded from the two and they just looked at him and shrugged. Sam growled slightly and moved away from the door, "I got us like eight minutes we need to hit the road."

"Only need four." Dean called as he set to gathering the few supplies he unpacked.

WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL/ WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL

Pete waved Myka towards the parking lot as they moved from the hotel room, he didn't know what it was but that hotel room had a whole bucket of vibes, good, bad, exciting, terrifying. He needed to clean his head, the female who's name they didn't have had been giving off some many different things he hadn't been able to focus. It had never been so strong, not even on the day that his father had died.

"Something is up, I just-the vibes I was getting. It was confusing." He stated knowing his partner would watch his back while he focused and got himself back to as normal as Pete could get.

"What set it off?" she questioned rubbing his back for a second before focusing on the world around her.

"The woman, she…I think she touched the softball, and it's just a gumble of mess. I also think they are going to run," he stated having sensed fight or flight and they didn't want to hurt anyone. At least the woman didn't, he didn't get anything from the two men that were supposed to be in the room.

There was only silence for a moment then Myka spoke up, "I think your right, "she said pointing to the three that made their way down the stairs but didn't move towards the café, no they moved towards a classic car, the female moving to the driver's side. The agents nodded to one another and split to make sure their prey didn't get away. Myka moved towards the female and surprised her from behind, the two men shouting their protests as the green eyed female was handcuffed and held by Myka's side. Pete moving behind the men gun at the ready as Myka pulled hers and pointed at the smaller of the two, who hadn't taken his eyes off the female the entire time.

This was clearly the boyfriend and had to be watched at all times, she felt the woman beside her twist in her grip and she tightened her hand. "We just have some questions and we find the three of you running off, now we will be having this conversation." She said pulling at the arm she had and was shocked at how the woman tipped over. As if she didn't know how to keep her own balance and Myka's mind flashed on the walk to the car, she had only left her boyfriend's side when they reached the car. Her hand trailing over the hood as she walked around, Myka had thought at the time it was adoration, and perhaps it still was but it had also been support. She dropped her gun to catch the falling woman but didn't have to.

She inhaled sharply when the blue eyed man was holding the green eyed female in his arms and standing beside the now surprised Warehouse agent.

"Woah!" Pete called from over the car, a body slammed into the car and Myka moved for her gun, grabbing it but found the man hadn't moved and instead ran a hand over the woman's face. His other arm supporting her back, after caressing her face he moved his hands down covering the cuffs.

"Are you okay Dean?" Cas asked and the world seemed to narrow in on the two around them. Myka saw that Pete had the tallest pined against the car and she was once again impressed with her partner, a number of people underestimated him, but he knew how to use his height and weight. It made him a dangerous weapon, which was proved but that wasn't important. What was important was happening in front of her, the cuffs fell to the ground forgotten, and unlocked somehow.

"I'm fine Cas, really the agent was going to cat-"

"She should never have had to catch you Dean. I do not like that she put you at risk." The blue eyes raised and Myka felt the fire that raged behind the eyes. These were not the eyes of a killer, at least not that she could see, but they did hold power and a lot of it. She took a step back and raised her gun.

"We need to ask you some questions, can we do so?"

"Can you do so without the firearms?" Cas the blue eyed man if they were telling the truth asked and Myka frowned, which deepened when the man pulled Dean-which was a really weird name for a woman but Myka wasn't really common either. –behind him and the move was so protective that Myka let her gun hand lower and placed it back in its holster.

"Cas!" the protest came from behind the mountain and Myka grinned, she knew that protest sound all too well. "You big giant fucking ape, I can defend myself."

"Normally you could-" the man paused and meet the agents eye for a moment, he seemed to be happy with what he found and he turned his back on her to face his girlfriend. "At the moment you are weaken and I can not help you further than I already am." He reached up and softly took her chin in his hands. Myka met Pete's eyes, he had a better view and he shrugged not really sure what was happening but the power was coming from those two for sure.

"I get that Cas, and I can't say thanks enough for the-" the woman coughed and seemed to remember they were not along, "for everything you have done for me, but dude!" Pete snorted and that drew two sets of eyes his way and he frowned.

"Sorry, but you are kinda in public." He mentioned and pointed to a cuffed Sam, "we are really just waiting on you." The woman snarled and crossed her arms, moving to sit on the hood of the black muscle car.

"Ask your stupid questions."

WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL/ WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL

Since the moment noticed the softball his world had been uprooted, he felt like a transplanted rose bush, he remembered his mother kept on at the end of their walkway. Nothing about Dean had changed, he was still him in every way possible, what was different however was the body he found himself in. He had teased Sam over the years, and sure he had wondered what it would be like to be a woman but now that he was one. It just felt wrong. His skin itched and he wanted to scratch it off, his balance was out of whack, and his body heavier than he was use to. He knew it was still him, he had the same aches and pains and the marks where the same. Cas's mark remained but now took up almost his entire upper arm, and when he had touched it earlier.

Dean had always liked when Cas touched his arm, it was their mark and it offered Dean comfort when he was in his normal body. It helped ground him, more than the sharp reminder of pain could and he never shyed away from the contact. Which was why he found himself almost always within reach of Cas since he woke. He knew it hurt his brother and that was not his intent but it seemed like that was what would happen this time around. His body craved the Angel's closeness, which is why he didn't comment on the closeness and he relaxed when Cas joined him on the hood of Baby, their legs touching completely and it was odd to Dean that this time his was the shorter of the two.

"Did any of you come into contact with an object at the museum today?" came the blunt question as Pete-at least that Dean thought that was the agents name- moved Sam to lean on the front grill on Dean's other side. Then removed the cuffs and took a step back to align with is partner. It was clear they worked together for years and he found himself grinning as he noted the tension he could feel between them snap and twist.

"I did, " Dean stated raising his hand as if he was in school and the two agents eyes narrowed on his, an arm wrapped around his back, Cas's hand settling on his mark as he pulled him into his side at the focus.

"Anything weird happen?" Pete asked his tone a little softer after seeing the movement and knowing that normally artifacts meant freaked out people. It wasn't really shocking that they had attempted to run.

"You could say that," Dean stated his eyes narrowing at the man's. "When I woke up this morning I had a dick and a flat fucking chest."

"That by definition would be weird." His partner stated and Dean felt his features twist into what he wanted to be a snarl but knew was so far it couldn't be funny. It must have worried the agents as they rushed to comfort him.

"We can fix it, but we need to softball you touched." Dean shrugged and turned further into Cas, reaching into his inside pocket to pull out the softball. He figured since he already touched it, it couldn't hurt to touch it again. The other female moved over as she pulled on purple gloves and took it from him with a soft smile and dropped it into a silver bag. Flinching away like something was supposed to happen. Dean looked down his body.

"Still the same; was that supposed to be impressive or something," he started and the other female frowned muttering more to herself about why it might not work. Dean rolled his eyes and relaxed slightly further into Cas's body enjoying the warmth it offered to his suddenly smaller frame. That was a change outside of the almost raging emotions, just pushed down by Cas and the mark. He was freezing, like his blood couldn't pump fast enough to keep him warm.

"Myka, remember what Artie had said about the artifact?" the male agent asked his gaze landing on Dean and Cas who hadn't moved during the entire time, and Myka turned to look at them. Dean could see her brain flying over possibilities as she took them in and she moved towards the three of them gathered. Sam opened his mouth to comment and Dean just shook his head no. He wanted to hear what she had to say.

"I have a few more questions, can I ask them?" she pointed to Dean when she stated it and Cas's arm tightened slightly, Dean patted his upper tigh, it was the only part he could reach without moving and it was fine with it.

"Will it fix my problem?"

"I think so, but I'm not sure."

"What happens if it doesn't?"

"It's possible you are stuck like this." Terror raced down Dean's spine and he felt the hand close on the mark to help control his emotions once more and he sighed leaning into his Angel thankful again he hadn't gone straight back to heaven. He'd be a ball of mess if Cas wasn't here to support him, like he always had.

"I guess I say go for it." Not really seeing another way around this, he licked his lips as she started asking her questions and he didn't let himself think about the answer, if this was going to work he needed to give the first and truthful answer.

"What do these men mean to you?"

"Sam is my brother, that's everything to me, and I couldn't live without him. "he offered his brother a smile knowing he couldn't be too much of a girl about this or Cas wouldn't be able to help him. He turned to look at the man he was thinking about. "Cas well he's my Angel." He offered with a shy smile to his friend then turned back to the woman.

"Realtions?"

"Brother and Best Friend."

"Best Friend?"

"Yeah, you know the person you share everything with, all your dark secrets and fears. The one that knows you above anyone else because are the one who just knows."

"Sounds like a lover."

"That's a statement."

"So was that, but fine, would you take Cas as a lover?"

"No." Dean knew they were being watched, both of them. There had been no reaction from either of them, they knew what their relationship was and it wasn't of a sexual nature. It meant more than that to either of them, yes Dean didn't have sex every night of the week anymore, but he did still indulge himself every now and then, it wasn't something he needed to seek anymore. What he had wanted was someone to share moments with. He hadn't even know it until it was presented to him in the form of an Angel.

"Don't you love him?" this from the male agent.

"Of course I love him, I didn't say I didn't."

"Then why wouldn't you." Cas tightened his hold realizing what they were talking about after the rather description hand gesture was offered. Dean looked over to Cas and wondered if he even had words how to describe it and he doubted it but he was going to try all the same.

"Cas and I, we are-complicated. We support one another, care for the other, got a whole faithful partner thing going on. I love him and I'm pretty sure its likewise." He looked up into the blue eyes and a smile was offered with a nod for him to push on. "We are soul mates but I don't have to fuck him to love him. His touches and praise is more than enough, I know we are bonded and will be for eternity why sweat the small stuff." As he finished his statement a fog started to raise around him, it pushed Cas away and he heard a protest from his Angel.

Darkness over took him and he just hoped this wasn't death, at least he had his brother and best friend beside him at the end.

WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL/ WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL

"So, thanks for everything," Sam said with a smile as the two agents packed their newest addition to their bags. Tossing them in the car they offered Sam their hands.

"Thank you Sam, we were glad we could help, hope you three find whatever you are looking for."

"I'm sure we will, have a safe flight." He offered and they climbed into their car and took off towards the airport. Sam exhaled deeply and moved back to their hotel room. He made sure he was silent when he opened the door, Dean lay asleep in the bed, Cas lay beside him, but Dean had twisted to toss one of his legs over the Angel.

"So," the youngest started and smiled as Cas's eyes meet his.

"Yes, Sam?"

"You guys-"

"Love one another, yes we do."

"I'm glad Dean found someone."

"Thank you Sam."

"Treat him right."

"Of course."

A groan came from above Cas as the two men froze knowing that Dean would need another day or two to adjust to the abuse his body had been through. Then he settled back down and relaxed a puff of air escaping his lips. "Can you two shut up and let's get some sleep." He grumbled and Sam chuckled turning off the lights and claiming the other bed.

"Good night Sam," Cas called as he pulled Dean a little closer, while sex wasn't apart of their relationship touch was, and now that he could do so openly he felt more free than he had since he rebelled against heaven.

"Night Cas, Dean." The youngest muttered as he fell into a sleep and Cas settled down with Dean laying atop him.

"Good night Dean," he whispered pressing a small sweet kiss to the man's forehead and closing his eyes planning on enjoying Dean's dream with him before he had to return to Heaven, perhaps he could delay until the boys where back on the road. After all thanks to a small softball they did not have to remain hidden any longer.

WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL/ WAREHOUSE-13/SUPERNATURAL

Myka and Pete had housed the softball in the sports aisle and were heading back to the house for cookies and milk that had been promised. Not that anyone would ever see it, or care but on the shelve hidden away in Warehouse 13 was the softball. Beside it was a small electric plate that read the vital details for anyone that located it.

 **Source:**  Jenny Allard – Championship Game Present – 1997

 **Danger:**  Mild

 **Activation:**  Touch of object

 **Effects:**  Compulsion to touch ball leads to gender change. To reverse process admit feelings towards loved ones to groups of unknown people.

**END**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that you enjoyed and it wasn't too painful, love to hear your thoughts and feelings and hoping the Warehouse 13 is semi believable they ended up being more of a pawn then a role.


End file.
